Dirty Little Freaks
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: In A modern setting with an O/C . POV switches from 1st to third person Born and raised in Detroit, Baby Lewis lived on the cut throat streets of 8 Mile. She's seen it all. Yet her facade is shot down the day she meets Johnny Cade. Her freaky antics and general ftw attitude has everyone reeling.


**Dirty Little Freaks**

**An Outsiders Fanfic**

Name: Baby Lewis  
Age: 15  
Bio: Born and raised in Detroit. She lived on the cut throat streets of 8 Mile. She's seen it all. Yet her facade is shot down the day she meets Johnny Cade.  
Crush: Johnny

You always seem to have fun when you're with the gang. And my mother told me to stay away from them. Like I listen. I only listen to my own rules-and the gang. Yes, my boys, the only people who ever accepted me for being what I am. Shattered broken and lost. Like, nothing. I guess you could say I'm one of the guys. But I haven't fully introduced myself have I? My name is Baby. Baby Lewis. Detroit native, who moved to Oklahoma for a fresh start about 5 years ago. Black hair, grey eyes, 5'6, 100 lbs. Not much, but a live wire. Call me crazy, but this is the good life.

Baby couldn't remember when the last time was she'd got to walk home by herself. The guys were always making her wait for them to do this and that. She walked on the curb, sometimes slipping but never falling. She's almost home when she hears the purr of a corvette behind her. She began to walk a little faster. The "purr" eventually roared at her. She began running to the corner. She'd be safe at the corner. IF she made it. And the way that corvette was gunning it down the road, she wouldn't. And Then it died. She ran faster still, only to be thrown down to the ground.  
"Hold her down!" Someone yelled. Her heart shot into her throat.  
"Johnny! Dally!Soda!HELP!" She screamed. She was thrown onto her back. A knife grazed her neck. It tore the skin on her face."HELP!" She shut her eyes. The weight suddenly left her body. Her eyes shot open. She started inching away from the fight she'd accidentally started. Someone picked her up. "Let go of me!"  
"Baby. Calm down." Johnny whispered to her. A shudder of relief overcame her.  
"Thank you."

Man, I may not be Dallas Winston's # 1 fan, but that boy knows how to party. Now one thing I should explain is that me and beer don't get along. It better be a Texas mickey or your party is a drag. And yet somehow Dally never forgets the Jack. Suppose it's cause Jack Daniels is the only thing I drink. Anyway, Dally said there was a new girl in town and we met her. Tesse Colt was from a different part of 8 mile. More so the south side. I was from the north. She was way older that most of us. She was 21!  
"Maybe we could set her up with Darry?" I whispered to Ponyboy.  
"Darry wouldn't go for a girl like that." Johnny pointed out.  
"Maybe he will." I said.  
"That'll happen when you get in shape, Baby." Johnny teased. I gave him a nuggy.  
"Still think I need to get into shape?" I teased. Pony boy laughed. Tesse was nicer than you'd expect. Then again, this was a rave. Some people got nicer when they got drunk. Like Dally, for instance. He gets a little too touchy feeling when he's in the bag. At least with me, anyway. A hand squeezed something that shouldn't be squeezed. "God dammit Dally, get the fuck off me!" I smacked him in the face. Johnny suddenly looked really uncomfortable.  
"Aww shit it's the cops!" Two bit yelled. I didn't think before grabbing Johnny's hand and dragging him off the beach. Once we got far enough away from the sirens, I slowed down.  
"What was that about?" Johnny asked.  
"Jail would kill you Johnny trust me. That's why Dally's trying so hard to keep you on the good path." I explained.  
"Baby, I don't know why you always have to protect me"  
"Because if I didn't who would?" I barked. " Jesus Christ, Johnny. You're all I got. My parents are gone, I got no family. If not for you, who'd be there for me, huh? Dally would just screw me and leave, and Darry would have nothing to do with me. Two bit would do the same as Dally and Steve. " I explained. Ah, who was I kidding? Between me and Johnny, we both needed someone to hold our hands crossing the road. Two fragile souls in a world of death, rape and discrimination. But somehow, fate seemed to smile on the weak ones occasionally and you find another just like you. Lady luck hands you the person you need in your life, and you don't feel so lonely anymore. The may be the one, or they may just be your best friend. I looked both ways on the road, before deciding it was safe to cross. Remember what I said earlier about needing someone to hold our hands when crossing the street? I didn't mean that figuratively. Literally, holding the other's hand crossing. It was a reminder to us both we weren't alone and couldn't dawdle. When we're with the guys, it was taking the pinky. After explaining it to them a few times, they stopped questioning the take the pinky comment. We didn't even have to say "Take my pinky" anymore, it was just default. After making it across the busy street we got to the The Lot.  
"Lot or trailer?" I asked.  
"Ugh..."  
"It's supposed to be cold tonight, Johnnycakes."  
"Trailer." We walked towards the trailer, and I opened the lock. Once inside, I relocked the trailer. "When did you start locking up inside?"  
"After Dally decided to get smart one night and sneak in." He nodded. I went to the washroom for a second and came back to find him shirtless and raiding my fridge. _Wow._ Says the dirty minded part of my brain. _Nooooo._ Says the sensible part of my brain. I went to the back room, and pulled the bed out from the wall. "Are you done raiding my fridge or am I going to have to go shopping before breakfast?" He laughed before saying  
"No. Just looking. Hey, do you mind if I heat up the hamburger?"  
"Go ahead. Hey, put both of them in, I'm hungry."  
"Ok." After hearing the microwave go off, he brought the food in and it was silent for a few minutes. After finishing eating, I switched the light off and settled down for sleep.  
-3am-  
I was suddenly awakened to the door being pounded on. I rolled out of bed.  
"What is it?" Johnny mumbled.  
"Just go back to sleep, Johnny." I said. I walked to the door, unlocked it and found myself staring at Dallas Winston. "What?" I snapped.  
"Can I crash here tonight?"  
"The couch is free." I said, beckoning him towards my chesterfield. He slipped in beside me and I locked the door. I crawled back into bed. I didn't tell Johnny Dally was here cause I didn't wanna wake him up again.


End file.
